


herbology and the science of you

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Reader, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, e2l, flluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Min Yoongi is struggling to pass his Herbology class, and with his father expecting him to at least exceed expectations with his N.E.W.T.s he has to spend his free time studying. Although his best friend Hoseok has been able to help, he finds he might actually need someone else to tutor him. Except the most qualified person in Herbology to help him is the person he hates the most—you.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	herbology and the science of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s another drabble request from tumblr. Hope you enjoy this! I had to cut this short because it was getting too long and it was meant to be a drabble, although I do wish I could have developed the dynamic between the characters a bit more. 
> 
> Also, although I was a huge potterhead growing up, this was hard to write because I haven’t read or watched HP things in a long time. I hope it isn’t too cringe hehe.

Springtime rolled onto the Hogwarts grounds at a slow pace, yet, Yoongi could feel the fast approaching summertime. Especially with final exams nearing with every day that passes and he refuses to ignore his assignments. 

“Professor Longbottom did offer to tutor you on the weekends, but you refused,” Namjoon says from across the table. 

He continues to get a few looks from other Ravenclaw students for sitting on the Slytherin table, but after five years Namjoon doesn’t even bat an eyelash. He merely fixes his prefect button nonchalantly before stuffing the rest of his stuff in his bag. 

Yoongi sighs, the words on the text before him lack the substance to peak his interest. If it wasn’t for his father, who holds this ideal of his youngest son having outstanding N.E.W.T. results, he wouldn’t be in this situation. His father was the one to insist on specific subjects to focus on, and for some reason he wants his son to succeed in Herbology—one of the most challenging classes Yoongi has had. Something with his father’s obsession with Neville Longbottom. 

He doesn’t even want to hear Yoongi’s wish to attend a muggle university so he may become a muggle studies professor. Sure, Yoongi is one of the best Slytherins in his year that is good with a wand, but he is not interested in a Ministry position. He wants to see the world with his friends, muggle and magical. At least he agreed to allow him to continue with Muggle Studies and take the N.E.W.T. for it this year.

“Come on, Hoseok is waiting for us at the greenhouse.”

“Fine,” Yoongi grumbles, but follows suit in placing his belongings away. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been friends since second year, and you still haven’t gotten used to this,” Namjoon says, humor clear in his voice and his joyful expression at watching the annoyance on Yoongi’s face. 

“It’s just annoying. I’m doing just fine.”

Namjoon laughs, “Yoon, you’re just barely passing! If you get the scores you want, your father may actually listen to what you have to say. We all want you to come along with us, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yoongi picks up the pace, his shoes practically dragging on the ground and catching the attention of a group of Gryffindor students who are trying Weasleys’ Wizards Wheezes “Basic Blaze Box” away from other students in the courtyard. 

Namjoon and Yoongi stop in their tracks when they realize who is among them.

“Jungkook?”

“Hyungs!”

Namjoon had told the younger boy to stop playing around with those fireworks. He could injure himself and really ruin his quidditch career for good. 

Jungkook bounces over after giving Lucia, another seventh year, a kiss on the cheek. The action causes a few of the girls around her to giggle, making the girls cheek redden further. 

His black cloak is dirty—he was probably playing around by Hagrid’s place again with Taehyung. 

“Are you headed to Herbology?”

“Yeah, Yoongi needs to study.”

“Cool, I’ll come,” the younger man beams as if Herbology is the most exciting thing in the world since last year’s Quidditch World Cup, “I need to study for my O.W.L.s”

“You don’t even have your bag,” Namjoon says, more amusement than judgement in his voice. 

“Yoongi hyung will lend me some supplies, right?” He puts his arm around Yoongi and gives him a wink. 

As if any of them could ever say no to Jungkook. 

It’s hot out, so by the time they reach the greenhouses, Yoongi has stuffed his cloak (along with Jungkook’s) into his bag. 

Even from two greenhouses away, they can hear Hoseok’s laughter, and Yoongi realizes he’s not alone. 

It takes everything in him not to turn right back around and head to the Slytherin common room. He’d rather be a below average student than have to deal with you in his free time, which he already has to spend studying. 

“Okay, but that is not why I didn’t go with her to the Winter Ball last year!”

“Oh please!” Hoseok is shouting at his fellow Hufflepuff from across the table, his eyes teary from laughter. “She had like three liters of pumpkin juice on her dress! Imagine trying to have a romantic dance with her again when she decided to wear an orange dress the following year!”

“She thought she’d better be safe than sorry,” you’re saying, but the fit of laughter barely lets you get the words out. 

“Are you guys making fun of Stacy again?”

“No!” They both turn, finally realizing they’re not alone. 

Yoongi had never seen either of them so red. 

Jungkook lightly pushes Yoongi’s shoulder, giving him a wink before walking over to hug you and then walking around towards Hoseok to look at what he’s doing. 

There’s a plethora of plants and herbs around the table before the two, their books spread out next to their notes.

The greenhouse smells of herbs, earth, fungi, and scents from dangerous plants that line the glass of the long room. It’s bright, however, the ceiling saves the need for any candles or lighting charms.

There’s a bit of commotion behind them, which is enough of an excuse for Yoongi so he doesn’t have to acknowledge you. 

Professor Longbottom comes in, startled to see all the students in the greenhouse. “Oh! There’s more of you now!”

A unison of “Hello Professor” welcomes him, which he greets with a smile. 

“I’d love to help you all if you have any questions, but unfortunately I have a meeting to attend to, and some visitors today. However, you may leave any inquiries on some parchment under my door at the office and I’ll send you an owl.” 

Everyone gives him some sort of reply as he walks over to the empty table by the entrance. 

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Professor?”

“Here are my keys, please make sure they get to my office after you’re all done. Either you or Hoseok, whoever stays the longest.”

With another smile and wave, the Professor is out and the greenhouse is quiet, except for the sound of you scribbling something onto your paper after inspecting the fungi in your gloved hand. 

“Jungkook, how many times do I have to remind you?” Hoseok’s stern voice makes the younger one laugh, but he walks away with his hands in the air. 

“I am getting gloves, Professor!” 

Hoseok snorts, then turns to Yoongi and gives him a nod.

“Having trouble with the assignment?” 

“And his N.E.W.T studies,”Namjoon teases before he follows Jungkook to get safety equipment. 

If it wasn’t because you were suddenly giving Yoongi a glare, he would’ve turned around and punched Namjoon’s arm for divulging his secrets in front of you.

“What else is new,” he hears you mumbling. 

That’s when all thought of this encounter actually going smoothly goes out the dirty windows. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hoseok suddenly finds the text in front of him fascinating. 

Namjoon carefully hands Yoongi some gloves, but he’s too busy glaring at you while you refuse to look up from the herb in your hand. 

“Please, Min Yoongi, when haven’t you struggled with Herbology. Or potions. It’s like anything that requires any kind of investigation and deduction flies over your head.” 

Yoongi’s blood boils. He clears his throat as he forcefully pulls the gloves on.

Namjoon gives him a warning look, but he ignores it. 

“Really? Then maybe you can help us deduce why you can’t be bothered to learn how to use a wand properly.” 

The sudden movement of you forcefully closing your book makes Hoseok jump. Even Jungkook is watching you wide eyed. 

“Some of us,” you say carefully, voice full of venom, “aren’t born with a wand in our mouths.”

Shame spreads through Yoongi’s skin. He wants to say something, maybe apologize, but he knows that would be useless with you. You do not care to hear any apology from Yoongi. You don’t care to hear anything from him, period. 

He’d always tread lightly with the insults he throws at you, never wanting to steer close to the one thing that started it all—how you’re a half-blood, and Yoongi unknowingly made a horrible comment about your lack of magic knowledge back in third year. 

It wasn’t until Namjoon had pulled him aside to inform him how you never met your wizard father, and your mother had never mentioned it because she didn’t think you were one too. 

Still, that wasn’t why he hated you. He hates you because you’ve always made a point to humiliate him in class—a pure blood of a good wizard lineage too stupid for those classes you excell at. And his obsession with the muggle world was one you found a point to mock every chance you got. That’s why he hates you, and he’d made a point to never cross the line he’d once crossed because his pride would not allow him to stoop to your level. 

It wasn’t just his pride though, he genuinely did not find your being a half-blood something to mock. He is not like the old Slytherins, those who were never on the right side of history. 

His hate for you just sometimes makes him say stupid things.

You’re rushing to put your things away, and Hoseok watches futilely, his study partner leaving because of his irrational best friend. 

“Let’s meet up later next week to exchange notes, Hobi.”

“Uh, umm, yeah, sure. Library?”

You look up to give him a small smile, “Sure.”

You’re practically flying out of the greenhouse. It’s silent until they’re sure you’re out of earshot.

“You fucking twat,” Hoseok mumbles.

“Seriously, Hyung, why can’t you just be nice?” Jungkook asks as he walks over to where you stood and sits on the table. 

“She started it!” Yoongi protests, but even he knows that’s a pointless excuse. 

Hoseok tsks before he turns a few pages on his textbook, “If you were nice to her, she could maybe help you.”

Yoongi scoffs as he drops his text book on the table. “As if.”

“Seriously,” Namjoon adds, “if you tried to get along she could really help you. You need to pass the class.” 

As Hoseok passes a pen and paper to Jungkook so he may take notes, he turns to look at Yoongi, “I have quidditch, Prefect meetings, the DADA study meetings, and not to mention I like to help out in the kitchen often. I can’t tutor you all semester.” 

“Well don’t,” Yoongi says. He sounds angrier than he wants to be, but he can’t help the way his mind fills with annoyance and frustration in your presence. So much so, he takes it out on his friends. 

“Come on, you know what I mean! If you would let someone else help you, then you would actually improve. Plus, she’s amazing at Herbology! Her mother is literally a muggle herbologian, she grew up around plants.” 

“Herbologian is not a thing. Herbologist,” Namjoon says at the same time Yoongi mumbles “But not magical plants.” 

Hoseok throws dirt at Yoongi’s clothes from a pot beside him. “Stop being an ass!”

“There’s a lot of similarities between muggle and magical plants, though, so it makes sense she would gravitate towards those subjects in school,” Namjoon argues. “It also explains why she’s so good at potions—you need to really know the ingredients you use, otherwise, well, you’ll always look like Stacy Thomas-Finnagan after your cauldron explodes.” 

“She’d never help me.”

“She might,” Hoseok says.

“If you ask nicely.”

Jungkook sounds too enthusiastic for Yoongi to care, and when the younger one winks at him once more he narrows his eyes and motions for his wand playfully. 

————————— 

Yoongi shouldn’t be surprised when he finds the note neatly folded on his bed when he returns from the showers. It’s been a week since Hoseok helped him study, and he’s been so busy that Yoongi figured one of these days he'd cancel on him. 

“Hoseok said to get that to you,” Jimin says from his bed beside Yoongi’s. “Are you free to play?”

Yoongi, despite the message, shakes his head. “He can’t help me out today, but I still need to study. Exams are two months away.”

Jimin nods, “Well, if you change your mind, Jungkook, Taehyung and I will be at Hagrid’s.”

Yoongi grabs his things after tossing the message into one of his drawers, then heads to the library. 

Most tables are full, with it being around the middle of the semester, many professors are dropping tests. Not to mention seventh and sixth years have the most important exams approaching, so Yoongi isn’t surprised he only finds one empty table at the ends of the first floor—near the forbidden section. 

A cat quickly runs from the section, most likely the Transfigurations Professor in her disguise to not bring attention to herself (or save the students from the fear of seeing a professor lurking around as they study, they've got enough pressure). 

His charmed feather is the first out of his bag, along with the essay on “History of the Usage of the Typewriter.” He has one paragraph to add, so as he continues to set up his study materials, he dictates to the pen. 

“The typewriter was a revolutionary invention. It not only eventually led to creations like the keyboard—which are usually attached to computer devices—but can be found in many muggle technological devices. Muggles may not have charmed feathers and pens, or books with the ability to show you exactly what you are looking for by merely asking for it, but they bring comfort and practicality with their technological advancement. Just like many wizard charms, the typewriter was used for not only the sciences and literature, but other forms of art and communication. What Muggles lack in magical practicality, they find in science and technology—the muggle magic.” 

“Sounds like a disarray of thoughts for a conclusion.” 

Your voice startles him. When he looks up from the textbook he’d been flipping through he finds you standing by the bookshelf that separates him from the rest of the students. A hushed echo of mumbling comes from the rest of the library, now that he’d been silenced he can hear how much louder it actually is. The sound of books floating back into place can barely be heard. 

“It’s a draft,” Yoongi manages to say, his voice even and calm. 

You can’t really look at him for long, so you look away towards the window and the scenery of the grounds and the lake in the horizon. You shift uncomfortably, then pull your back further up your shoulder. 

Yoongi can see you carry the DADA textbook in one arm, along with the “A Modern Wizard History” non-fiction book. 

There’s dirt on your sweater and jeans, and what seems to be stains of wiped food on your sleeves. 

“I-Is it okay if I sit?”

Yoongi looks down at his textbook, but motions for you to sit at the other side of the table across from him. 

“The library is full.”

“Yeah.”

Yoongi is quiet after that, puts away his charmed pen and parchment, then turns to focus on reading and taking notes. 

It’s not until he’s halfway through his study guide for Defense class that he looks up at you. 

You’re furiously writing away, your eyes darting back and forth between the text and your writing. As you read, you seem to be mumbling along—like reading out loud may be more helpful for you but you don’t want to intrude. 

He’s noticed that before, the way you study, against his better judgement. 

It’s hard not to when his friends seem to take a liking to you despite his protests. For as much as he wants his friends to dislike you, they find it hard to do so. 

How can they? You’re smart, probably enough to have deserved a seat at the Ravenclaw table. You’re brave, enough to give Jungkook a run for his money—and Yoongi has to admit you did not suck as a Keeper of the Hufflepuff quidditch team for those two years. 

But you’re also cunning and ambitious, he’s seen it in the way you argue with him, unafraid to deliver low blows to your opponent if it means you get a point. 

However, he understands why you’re a Hufflepuff. It’s in the way your smile makes Hoseok and Jungkook smile from ear to ear. Is in the way you may sometimes make a joke at your friends expense but immediately after praise them and make them feel appreciated. 

In the way your clothes stain from helping the house elves in the kitchen. How you receive and exchange letters with the Hermione Granger-Weasley and want to make a bigger change in the world—something bigger and greater than being able to skillfully deliver an unspoken charm or spell with synchronized movements. 

How you’ll tutor any kid that comes to you with confusion and frustration.

But, especially, he sees it in the way your loyalty remains unsteady with anything and anyone you love—or hate.

Your hatred towards Yoongi is loyal. You don’t talk to or argue with anyone else like this but with him. 

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to ask about Herbology?” 

“What?” Yoongi is startled, and despite himself, he feels his blood rush to his cheeks.

The way you roll your eyes makes his stomach twist. 

“Herbology? Hello?” You sigh, then put your pen down and close the text you were annotating “I know you’re practically failing, but at least pretend like you know what Herbology is.” 

“I know what Herbology is,” he spits out defensively. “And I’m not failing,” he adds, practically mumbling. 

He pulls his Herbology textbook closer, and then it hits him. He whips his head up and glares at you. 

“What?”

“Hoseok, did he send you?!”

You look confused, eyebrows furrowed and lips a bit parted, as if unsure about what to say next. “I thought you knew?”

“Oh, he’s absolutely fucking unbelievable-“

“He said you needed help-“

“What gives him the right!”

“And he said you asked!”

“What!”

Yoongi realizes they’re both talking a little too loud. The table visible behind some shelves across the way has students looking over and whispering.

Great, yet another Yoongi and Y/N public argument. 

“Hoseok said you wanted to be tutored, but… you know, your whole Slytherin pride or whatever—his words not mine.”

The anger raising just under his skin subsides just a fraction. Hoseok isn’t entirely wrong, but he had no right doing that. What makes anyone think that he could spend a proper time studying with you without yelling. 

Yet, you’d agreed. Despite the absolute hatred you have for Yoongi, your inane need to help someone was overpowered. Maybe your loyal hatred towards him isn’t as strong as he thought. 

Maybe he was wrong. 

“Right,” he whispers. He looks down at his notes, then pulls up his notes on  _ dreanara _ and its healing properties. 

“So, what are you stuck on?”

Yoongi looks up to find your eyes finally looking at him. He can’t see hatred in them anymore, he sees genuine need to help. 

It’s infuriating him. 

“Dreanara.”

You perk up, suddenly fumbling through your notes. “Such an interesting plant! So many different parts of its body are useful—you could argue every part if you like using the root for  _ Dreanara _ root tea. Did you know it was used after the Battle of Hogwarts to nurse back to health some of the creatures that helped fight against Voldemort?” 

He’s never seen this side of you, so enthusiastic. You find the paper you were looking for, then turn to the book you clearly had for personal reading. 

“Hermione Granger wrote the forward in this book, and she mentions how it was Professor Longbottom’s idea to use it. No one had ever tried to, but he found the properties found just before the roots are used in many elf and centaurian families, so he figured the root might be helpful to provide some extra healing energy when mixed with other healing herbs. He wasn’t wrong!” 

You hand over the book to Yoongi, and he tentatively takes it. 

“The more you know about this plant, the more Longbottom will be lenient to giving you a better grade, even if you can’t remember every single property and use of the plant. He cares about detail, sure, but it’s the substance in the detail.” 

Yoongi finds himself unable to look away from this new expression on your face, and you seem to catch on. 

You clear your throat, then suddenly tense your shoulders. You regain your protective posture as you grab a pen. “He likes it when students care about his class.”

When your hand stretches towards him he stares. 

“Come on, give me the worksheet you’ve done for last week’s Latin American plant exploration and I’ll correct it.” 

Yoongi finally breathes, he clears his throat. “What makes you think it's wrong?” He fumbles over his mess of sheets and books until he finds it. 

When you take the sheet you raise a brow at him, giving him that defying look that makes his skin spark in frustration. 

“Your assignments are always wrong.” 

“Bitch.”

“Idiot.”

Somehow, he can’t help the smirk on his face as he flips the book open and looks for the forward. 

——————————— 

A month and a half passes by with you as Yoongi’s tutor. He did not believe he would last this long. Even his friends were surprised to find that two weeks before the exams he turned down an invitation to Hogsmead for studying with you. 

“Wow, are you guys actually getting along?” Jimin asks as he takes a bite from Taehyung’s bread. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Taehyung says before Yoongi can protest. “Just last Monday they were at each other’s throats when Yoongi made fun of her for delivering  _ encantante _ clumsily during class.” 

Namjoon turns from behind him on the Ravenclaw table and pulls at his robes, “If you don’t come eat your food it will disappear.”

“Yeah yeah,” he gives Jimin a kiss on the cheek before joining the rest of his house for lunch. 

“She’s still infuriating but… she’s been helping me.”

Jimin nods. He takes a sip of his water before speaking again, “Jin mentioned you’d actually gotten a high score on the herbology test you had.”

“Where is he by the way?” 

Namjoon turns once more from behind Jimin, “I heard he went into the RR with you know who.”

“Voldemort?”

Namjoon hits Taehyung on the back of his head. “Ouch, hyung!” 

“Who?” Yoongi whispers at Jimin. 

“Thought you’d know? Apparently after that incident in Hogsmead two weeks ago when Jin accidentally dropped the butterbeer on Y/N and she’d actually laughed, they’ve been hanging out.”

The spoonful of lentil and beef soup falls from Yoongi’s hand and he coughs as his saliva chokes him. 

“You okay there?”

The look on Jimin’s face makes him glare. 

“Fine,” he manages to say between coughs and drinks of water. “I just find it gross.”

“Sure,” his younger friend says in amusement.

He does find it gross—the way his stomach fell at the mention of you and Jin walking into the Room of Requirements alone.

After he gets a spoonful of chocolate pie, Yoongi picks up his bag.

“I gotta go change, but bring me some mini chocolate frogs,” he tells Jimin. 

“I’ll see if I can sneak you a little something from the Three Broomsticks,” Jimin replies with a playful raise of his eyebrows.

“It’s like you want to get caught by McGonagall.” 

He finds Jin walking towards the Great Hall with a grin on his face so Yoongi goes out of his way to dodge him and head back to his room. 

He finds you near the entrance to the New Covered Bridge on the Clock Tower Courtyard. You’re still wearing your uniform, minus the black cloak—most likely stuffed neatly into your book bag. Yoongi feels out of place wearing jeans and a pull over, like he’ll make you feel self-conscious for not having changed. 

When you spot him, he awkwardly waves before pulling his bag further up his shoulder. 

“Gazebo?” You ask when he catches up to you.

Yoongi nods and follows behind you. 

He’s unsure of what to say, the news Jimin had given him still repeating itself in the back of his brain. 

As he walks behind you on the bridge, he carefully studies the way you look around. You stop midway to look onto the chasm that holds significance to the battle that once occurred on this same spot and Yoongi stands just off to the side. Your hair falls over your face as a gust of wind blows across the bridge from behind.

Suddenly, he finds himself brushing your hair back, but just as quickly he pulls back, turning to stare at the Owlery and completely ignore the way his stomach flared up at the contact between the tip of his finger and your cheek. 

“Sorry, I just—“

“It’s fine. Let’s go study.”

Yoongi can’t find himself the strength to look you in the eyes when he finally sits across from you on one of the chess tables. 

“Have you done the worksheet for potions?” 

Yoongi doesn’t reply, merely hands over the sheet. Even if he wanted to reply, he really doesn’t want to bring attention to the day they worked together in potions class and they had that horrible argument. Namjoon and Hoseok were the only ones to see the exchange, but he asked them not to repeat it to anyone. 

They’d stayed after class to work on their project. One comment led to another—you made a snide comment about his ignorance about  _ Red Death Rose _ , and he mentioned how you don’t know the first thing about an attack stance, “you ignorant half-blood,” then you called him dense. There was some shouting, and some insults. It left Yoongi breathless and you threw the roses at him and walked off. Leaving him to finish the assignment on his own. 

If it wasn’t for Namjoon, he would’ve exploded the cauldron. 

He doesn’t mean to make snide comments about your lineage, but when you start insulting his intelligence he can’t seem to think straight. 

“Good. Yeah. Namjoon, helped?”

“Obviously, I’m too dense for potions.”

If his eyes had that superpower that Muggle superhero has, he would have already burned a hole through his books and the concrete table. 

“I’m sorry.” Your voice is quiet but gentle, and it causes something inside Yoongi to flip. 

He looks up to find your somber eyes looking at him. 

“You’re very smart, it’s just… you piss me off.” 

There’s a lump in his throat so he clears it a couple of times before speaking. His hands fiddle with the cover of the textbook he holds. “I understand… I feel the same way.”

You nod, then proceed to open up the Herbology textbook, but Yoongi doesn’t want to let the moment pass. 

“I’m sorry for the half-blood comment-“

“I know.”

“I don’t think you’re lesser than because—“

“Yoongi, I know.”

“It’s just, you make me so mad sometimes that the insults just come, and I don’t want them to. I am not my grandfather, I—“

“Yoongi!” Your hand is atop his, and it feels like it could burn though his own. “I know. You're obsessed with Muggles. That’s probably the only class you’re better at between us,” you add, giving him a snide, smug smile. 

“Not if you remember you’re incapable of properly delivering a  _ stupify _ .”

Your tongue pushes at your cheek when you catch his grin. You roll your eyes and Yoongi can’t help but snort. 

Luckily, and thankfully, the rest of the study session goes without another outburst. Yoongi is satisfied with how well the both have gotten at that—being able to study in whispers and short exchanges when you correct his work. 

However, over the past couple of weeks, he has found himself staring at you during quiet moments. He enjoys watching the way you write away at notes, then hold the pen between your teeth as you flip through pages. How you carefully check his work, and compliment his accuracy. 

“You won’t find the answer on my forehead, you know?”

“Sorry.” He tries to hide the blush that creeps with his hand, but it’s futile as you never look up from your work. 

“What is it with you guys… staring at me like I’ll give you the answer.” You’re mumbling but Yoongi is able to hear you.

“Who’s staring?” He wants to say,  _ Who’s also staring at you? _ but that would make him admit the fact that he has been staring.

“Seokjin.”

“Oh.”

At the mention of his friend, he remembers what Jimin says. The pit of his stomach flips uncomfortably at the memory. 

“Forgot you’ve been spending a lot of time with him.” His intent was to mumble that to himself, but clearly you heard him as you raised your gaze to him. 

“How would you know?”

Yoongi shrugs, and mentally tries to push down the thoughts rising in his head. “People talk when they see a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin walking into the room of requirements alone.”

You scoff, then drop your pencil on the textbook you’d been reading. “Well I would really appreciate it if  _ people _ didn’t.”

Yoongi finds the fire building in your eyes and frowns. “Well I can’t control that.”

You sigh in exasperation, then turn to begin putting your stuff away. “Seriously, you’re one of those people if you’re coming to me with that attitude.” 

“Jin is my friend, I am told things about him. What, did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Yoongi is rising from his seat as you stand. 

You give him a look, one that he might mistake as disappointment. 

“It’s none of your business what I do in my free time and with whom.” 

You turn to walk away, but just before you take a step Yoongi finds himself gently taking your writs in his hand. 

“What exactly do you want me to do then? Pretend like you aren’t hanging out with one of my best friends.” 

You turn slowly giving him a scoff that sounds like a clipped laugh. “Why should you need to pretend to do anything? Why do you even care at all?” You pull your hand away and fold both arms. The look on your face would scare a hundred centaurs in the forbidden forest. 

He has to look away. His eyes fall upon the green grounds, the setting sun in the horizon as it casts orange and yellow hues across Hogwarts. He watches a few owls land in the Owlery, cards and gifts in their beaks. 

When he finally looks at you the expression on your face has morphed from one of anger, to one of confusion. 

“I don’t care what you do, but when it’s my best friend, I would rather not be lied to.”

“Lied to?”

“Yes. You and Jin sneaking around because…”

“Because what?”

Yoongi clears his throat, then brushes the hair out of his face. “Because you both think you can hide that from me. Jin knows how I feel about you, and he’s out there—“

“How?”

“What?” He’s taken by surprise. Your eyes remain quizzical, but guarded, like anything could fall from his lips. 

“How do you feel?”

Yoongi blinks a few times. Words are lost. His insides are in shambles. His hands carefully hide in the pocket of his pullover. “You know, that w-we… w-we hate each other.”

“You have the emotional capacity of a brick, Min Yoongi.” 

Yoongi swallows hard. He looks between your eyes and the rest of your face to try to read your emotions, but he can’t. “What?” 

“The world, despite your best efforts, does not revolve around you! If I want to hang out with Jin, then I will!” You practically huff, then turn to walk away.

Yoongi is frozen. So many feelings wash over him, many of anger, but the strongest is frustration. It overwhelms him. Then he’s moving again, he grabs your hand this time.

He ignores the way your skin burns against his touch. 

You turn to look at him, eyes wide in surprise, but just as you part your lips to question him, Yoongi grabs your face with his free hand and he pulls you close until he’s kissing you. 

It’s as if everything inside him comes crashing down—all the walls and anger gone, and the only thing left are you, him, and your lips touching. Clarity. 

The way you melt into his arms makes his insides burn. You immediately go to grip his sweater and pull him closer as you let him kiss you deeper. 

There’s a small whine that escapes your lips when Yoongi pulls away to breathe, but just as quickly he is kissing you again. This time, he holds your face with both his hands. Not even the loud sound of your bookbag landing on the wooden floor of the bridge is enough to make him part from you. 

When he’s finally had enough and needs to breath again, it takes a while for you to open your eyes. Your lips are still partly pouting and Yoongi can’t help but grin. 

“You ass,” you whisper, breathless. 

“You’re the one making out with my best friend,” he whispers but he’s still smiling. Because you kissed him back. You liked it. You wanted it. 

Your face falls but you laugh. “I am not.”

“What?” Yoongi gently grabs your chin and angles your face up so he can look at you. 

“I never said anything about kissing him.”

“But you’re hanging out?”

You laugh again, and this time you let go of his sweater to grab your bag from the wooden floor. “Yeah, I’m helping him out with Astronomy.”

Yoongi finds himself laughing. “Of course you are. If you’d help me of all people, of course you’d help him.”

“Exactly.” You give him a small smile then turn to stand against the bridge’s wall and lean against it. “Get your stuff, Min Yoongi.”

He looks at you, the smile still on his face. This is the first time he has seen you so relaxed around him. You lean back against the wood and look at him unabashedly. When your eyes find his, there is that fire again, but Yoongi finally sees it for what it could be. What it has been for him, under all the annoyance and hatred. If he’d only leaned towards it when he had the chance before, it would have not taken this long. 

“Are we going to study?” He asks. 

You laugh and shake your head. 

He quickly grabs his things, then he’s walking towards you. Before you can lean away from the wall, he leans down to give you a gentle kiss. His lips brush against yours and you lean into it. When your fingers touch his face, he pulls away and turns to kiss the inside of your wrist. 

How many times he had stared at your hands and wanted to be brave enough to take them in his and kiss them. 

“I’ll buy you a butterbeer,” you say, a smile again on those lips he thoroughly enjoys kissing. 

“Isn’t it too late?”

“Never.”

You grab his hand, fitting your fingers between his and squeeze. 

Yoongi pulls it towards his lips and kisses the back of your hand, extremely joyful for the teasing looks you cast his way. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
